Terrestrial digital video broadcasting (DVB-T) was first adopted as a standard in 1997, and has been deployed throughout many areas of the world. DVB-T offers about 24 megabits per second (Mb/s) data transfer capability to a fixed receiver, and about 12 Mb/s to receivers in mobile stations. Mobile stations including such mobile receivers have been made and are able to receive the DVB-T signals.
While DVB-T allows high quality video broadcasting to be delivered to various devices, the DVB-T standard has certain problems with respect to mobile stations. One such problem is power usage, as mobile stations that implement DVB-T tend to consume too much power. Since mobile stations are battery powered unless plugged into a secondary power source, power usage is a critical design element. In response to this power usage and other effects of DVB-T, the DVB-H (a version of DVB for handheld devices) standard was created. DVB-H offers, among other things, reduced power usage as compared to DVB-T.
Because of the benefits of DVB-H over DVB-T, DVB-H is beginning to make inroads into the mobile station market. For example, Crown Castle and Nokia are piloting DVB-H technology in the United States in order to bring television (TV)-like services to mobile devices. The pilot has started in October, 2004 in the Pittsburgh, Pa. area, and the pilot aims to prove and test the feasibility of DVB-H technology and related service systems in the United States.
While DVB-H is an improvement over DVB-T, DVB-H also causes certain problems. For instance, a mobile station typically will contain at least one transmitter that transmits using one or more frequency bands. The DVB-H receiver also receives in a frequency band that is different than the one or more frequency bands used by any transmitter in the mobile station. For instance, certain mobile stations can support the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard, and the frequency bands used by a GSM transmitter are different that the frequency band used by a DVB-H receiver. Nonetheless, transmitting using one frequency band can still cause interference in the frequency band used by the DVB-H receiver.
It would therefore be desirable to provide techniques that can reduce this interference and therefore improve interoperability between transmitters and receivers in a mobile station.